uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of Disney & Jim Henson 1996 film "Muppet Treasure Island" Cast *Captain Smolett - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Jim Hawkins - Cody (Total Drama) *Long John Silver - Capitan Hook (Peter Pan) *Benjimina Gunn - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Gonzo - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Rizzo - Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Samual Arrow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Young Squire Trelawney - Huckleberry Hound *Dr. Livesley - Winnie the Pooh *Beaker - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Spa'Am - Rafiki (The Lion King) *The Pig Natives - The Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Polly Lobster - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detetive) *Clueless Morgen - Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Mad Monty - Monkey (Skunk Fu) *Sweetums - Sally (Monsters Inc.) *Stantler & Waldorf - Trigger & Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Billy Bones - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Mrs. Bluveridge - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Blind Pew - Honest John (Pinocchio) (with Gideon as an extra) Scenes *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 1 Opening Titles/"Shiver My Timbers" *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 2 A Story Worth The Hearin' *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 3 "Something Better" *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 4 The Black Spot! *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 5 Cody's Treasure Map *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 6 Trelawney & Son, Master Ship Builders *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 7 Abord the Hispaniloa *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 8 Captain Hook (Long John Silver) *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 9 Captain Smolett (Danny) Arrives *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 10 "Sailing For Adventure" *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 11 Everyone Wants The Map *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 12 "Cabin Fever" *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 13 Man Overboard! *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 14 In The Apple Barrel *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 15 Land Ho! *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 16 "Professional Pirate" *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 17 Benjamina Gunn (Sawyer) *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 18 Cody, Lampy and Radio Escape *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 19 Old Acquaintances *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 20 Master Hawkins to the Rescue *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 21 "Love Led Us Here" *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 22 Fighting the Pirates *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 23 Captain Hook Steals Away *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) - Part 24 "Love Power"/End Credits Movie used *Muppet Treasure Island Clip used *Cats Don't Dance *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *The Brave Little Toaster Gose to Mars *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *Winnie the Pooh *The Huckelberry Hound Show *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Lion Guard *The Jungle Book *The Great Mouse Detective *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Skunk Fu! *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters Univeristy *Robin Hood *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Pinocchio Gallery Danny.jpg|Danny as Captain Smolett Cody_(Total_Drama).png|Cody as Jim Hawkins Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Long John Silver Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Benjimina Gunn Lampychar.jpg|Lampy as Gonzo Radio.jpg|Radio as Rizzo Owl.jpg|Owl as Samual Arrow Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Young Squire Trelawney Winnie The Pooh.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh as Dr. Livesley Piglet.jpeg|Piglet as Beaker Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Rafiki as Sap'Am X-factor-20101.jpg|Monkeys as The Pig Natives Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Fidget as Polly Lobster Discord.png|Discord as Clueless Morgen ninja-monkey-skunk-fu-8.81.jpg|Monkey as Mad Month James_P._Sullivan.png|Sally as Sweetums Trigger1.png|Trigger Nutsy.png|and Nutsy as Stantler & Waldorf Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2010.jpg|Amos Slade as Billy Bones Nanny.jpg|Nanny as Mrs. Bluveridge Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3391.jpg|Honest John as Blind Pew (with Gideon as an extra) Category:Uranimated18 Category:Muppet Treasure Island Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs